


3 a.m.

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Deceit Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Background Relationships, Bad Writing, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Coffee, Couch Cuddles, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Disney Movies, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I Love The Idea Of That, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Sleep Deprivation, Lilo and Stitch References, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Parental Figure Deceit Sanders, Sharing Body Heat, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep | Remy Sanders Has Green Eyes, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Remy and Emile are awake at three in the morning.





	3 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Eden is Deceit, dearies~

Emile held in his (slightly frustrated) sigh when another jumpscare appeared on the television, making Remy jump and cling to Emile. 

"We can change the movie, hon," Emile said. Remy had been refusing to change the horror movie (The Nun), repeatedly saying-

"I'm not scared. Plus, it's nearly over. I'll be fine."

Emile exhaled softly, not convinced. "Okay, but what if I told you _I'm_ scared?" 

He wasn't scared, but if it changed the movie then he'll go with it. Remy was incredibly stubborn; Emile's serious, Remy could be on the verge of crying out of fear and he'd still deny being scared. 

Emile's sure that his boyfriend got it from Eden and Logan. Those two were so stubborn it was painful to witness at times, and they practically _raised_ Remy. 

"Are you scared?" Remy sat up, "We can change it if you want." 

Emile kissed Remy's cheek. "That'd be great if we could, dear." He watched as Remy quickly turn the movie off and go to Netflix, putting on Lilo and Stitch. 

Remy flopped back onto the couch, reaching for his mug of coffee and drinking it. He offered some to Emile, who shook his head. 

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee, Rem. It's three in the morning."

"I always drink coffee in the morning, though."

Emile gently took the coffee, setting it on the smaller side table by his arm of the couch. "Too early," he chuckles. 

Remy hummed, laying on Emile. He always liked listening to heartbeats or feeling someone breathe. And the body heat. "It's cold." 

"The coffee or the room?" 

"Both." 

Emile smiled warmly, kissing Remy's forehead. Remy wasn't wearing his sunglasses, thankfully. Emile loved the way Remy's green eyes sparkled. 

"You're not watching the movie, babes. You're staring again." 

"Mm, not sorry."

Remy gave a crooked smile before going back to focusing on the movie. Stitch was just landing on Earth, laughing hysterically. 

Halfway through the movie, Remy gasped. "You're Lilo and I'm Stitch!"

Emile perked up. "Oh my god!" 

"Eden and Logan are Nani and David." 

Emile laughed. "That's so accurate." 

Remy grinned, laughing with Emile. 

"You wanna know something?" 

Remy nodded, stifling his giggles. God, his sleep deprivation was getting to him. 

"Roman and Virgil are Jumba and Pleakley." 

Remy snorted. "That's so accurate. Wait- who's Thomas and Patton?" 

"Uh... Members of the Council." 

Remy nodded, still trying to not laugh. 

After the couple finished the first Lilo and Stitch, they put on the next one. About halfway through, Emile fell asleep hugging Remy. 

Remy continued watching the movie, letting Emile's calm heartbeat lull him to sleep. 

And as soon as Remy found out Eden had taken a picture of the two of them asleep, he chased him around the house. 

Emile and Logan only watched in amusement, sipping on coffee as their boyfriends fought. Of course, they didn't let it get out of hand. 

They had to make sure no one dies today, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I gotta practice writing more fluff lol


End file.
